1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to joints between elements at least one of which is formed from concrete such as joints between circumferential and axially extending edge faces of arcuate concrete tunnel lining segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.K. Pat. Specification No. 2004931 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,583, issued Aug. 9, 1983) discloses a joint between ends of a pair of arcuate concrete tunnel lining segments. The joint includes a gasket between the segment ends which are drawn together to compress the gasket. Damage to the surfaces of the segment ends can occur as a result of the compressive force applied to the joint.